


A Brave Saga Christmas

by oldyeller1



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, 勇者エクスカイザー | Brave Exkaiser (Anime), 太陽の勇者ファイバード | Taiyou no Yuusha Fighbird | The Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1
Summary: The Brave Saga gang have a little moment
Kudos: 2





	A Brave Saga Christmas

was the night before Christmas and all through the base, not a robot was stirring… well no. That was a lie.

All of them were stuck on base, actually, and many of them were getting cabin fever. The snow outside had turned awful, and the mechs in the lower garage were all grounded. Their human friends were all with them to keep them company, unwilling to let the robots weather the storm alone. It was a holiday, after all. The wind howled and the power flickered on and off, scaring some of the younger humans. Yuuta was nestled against Might's side, clinging to his older doppelganger and he soothed him. Regina and Seiji walked around handing blankets to the others. Kouta, Mario, Kenta, and Haruka sat around Katori, who was humming something Exkaiser had taught him. Mamoru sat on Guy's lap and read the older man something out of a book. Dran's children were visiting him when the snow hit, and Takuya, Dai, and Kazuki were playing hide and seek with them to stop them from crying. Dagwon crew were working on making a tamable fire to keep the room lit. Shuunpei had Baan wrapped up in his scarf, the small mech getting too cold too fast. All of the robots were close by their human friends, some being very comfortable seats, such as the case of Exkaiser and Gaine.

As the fire in the middle of the room grew, Rai and En passed out sticks and marshmallows. Everyone got fairly quiet as they munched, before Kouta spoke up.

"Some of you have no idea what Christmas is, right?" he asked innocently, blowing on a toasted marshmallow. "'Cause they don't have this in space?"

"Or because you've been asleep for a long time…" Dran mused, his kids climbing all over his helm.

"Right!" Yuuta exclaimed from his comfortable spot between Regina and Might. "You guys probably don't know the meaning of it…"

"It's… not about Santa trying to take over the world, once house at a time," was Exkaiser's question as he shifted uneasily at the memory. "Is it?"

Katori chuckled. "I thought he was very jolly when I saw him. He had kids on his lap, and he had a big bag full of nice things—"

Da Garn cocked his helm and blinked. "… Was it big enough to fit children in there?"

"Santa's not a bad guy, you lot," Dumpson grumbled. "That's the Krampus."

The room started to come alive with questions; also stories of how the Krampus was going to eat Santa and take over his job in the worst way.

"Hey, settle down, now!" Guy's voice boomed to silence them when it started to get out of hand. "You're scaring the kids." He motioned to Mamoru, who was hiding behind him in his bright hair.

It was quiet again for a while, before Lian hesitantly broke it. "So… what is Christmas about, then?"

En rubbed the back of his head. "It's about… well, it's about … this, really."

Sorakage tapped his fingers against a support beam. "What, telling stories?"

"Yes and no," came Regina's imput. "It's about being with—"

"Family~!" Takuya, Kazuki, and Dai all sang, hugging four small braves to themselves.

Might grinned, tickling Yuuta. "And family comes from wherever you make it, you see."

"It's about enjoying company," Haruka whispered, petting Champ as he sniffed at a marshmallow.

"Even if you don't know them so well!" Shuupei laughed, offering his snack to Mario.

Deckerd nodded, a smile on his face. "I think I see, now."

"Yes," chirped Hawk Saber. "We're all, 'family,' right?"

"Family… sounds nice to me," mused Guard Star.

"I like it too," responded Police Diver.

"So, this is really what Christmas means?" Drill Boy concluded, flopped on the floor with Gunkid after they had roughhoused.

"Yeah—This is exactly what it means," Mamoru squeaked, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck.

"To family!"


End file.
